What heroes are made of
by nivlac
Summary: what do you do when your reason for living has died? Jorge has to find that answer in the capitol wasteland.


Jorge was dead. He had to be. He could still feel his body though, and he wanted to open his eyes but he was scared to. What if he WAS alive and the bomb just didn't go off? The thought was maddening. He started to open his eyes a crack, then opened them completely. The bomb was gone and Jorge was still alive. Was it a dud? Jorge ran over to the nearest exit of the hangar and saw that he was in a strangely familiar bit of space. But he couldn't place where he was exactly. Jorge was positioned close to a sun, but not close enough that he could feel the heat through his armor.

What was going on? The slip space bomb should have killed him! Jorge saw as the mid section of the covenant super carrier passed by overhead. So the mission wasn't a failure at least. Reach was safe. At least that's what Jorge thought.

Jorge started to think of the ways he could get off of the ship and get back to the UNSC. He tried his radio… but he didn't get any signal. He considered flying the pelican, but that was pointless. The pelicans engine had been fried with the slip space bombs explosion. He assumed that the same could be said for the corvette. The list of options was getting slimmer and slimmer, and so was Jorge's oxygen levels. If he didn't find a way off of this ship; he would suffocate.

He explored the ship for a little while; trying to find any way possible to escape the ship. But he could not find a single way off of this purple vessel. He was starting to get desperate, almost to the point of screaming. But he wasn't going to scream; Spartans don't scream unless it's in pain, not in desperation. Jorge ran up and down all of the hallways; trying to find a spare banshee or some kind of flying vehicle that he could use.

15 MINUTES LATER

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was no way to leave the ship unless he jumped out. He had 3 options, he could either: kill himself, stay put, or jump out and float in space. He is not going to do 2 of those options. Staying put was his best chance to be found by the UNSC. Jorge headed back to the bay where the pelican was located. He walked over to the middle of the room and stood there; pondering if he would ever be found by his comrades.

He decided that while he would wait, he would listen to his music that was installed on his helmet. Whenever he needed to think, he would play his music. It cleared his thoughts even more than silence did.

The music that he listened to was different from the modern day music that everyone else liked to hear. The music from the past was just… soothing, whereas modern music just sounded like noise to him. The sounds of the viola flooded his ears and calmed him.

Then all of the sudden the ship began to tilt to the left; causing Jorge to fall towards that direction. He tried to get a hold of something but his hands could not find a grip on anything. He was sliding toward the opening in the bay; and just before Jorge fell out he tried to grab his large machine gun, but to no avail. It fell out into space just before he did, and sadly it was out of his reach.

He righted himself and turned off his music. Jorge looked to the corvette and saw why it had tilted. A much larger alien craft had just appeared; but it could not have been of covenant origin. The ship was silver, round like a saucer, and had two sections; one smaller section on the bottom, and one much larger one on the top. They were connected by several thin metal pillars, and a blue glow emanated from some parts of the ship. This was not covenant, It couldn't be, the covenant have been known to love the color purple, and this ship looked nothing like a covenant ship.

This was one of the stereotypical alien ships from those old movies, the covenant were not stereotypical in regards of spacecraft. He was floating towards the bottom of the ship and he couldn't seem to be able to get away. Soon he was right below the belly of the beast and a strange blue beam shot down and completely enveloped him. Strange. He couldn't move a muscle, and he was getting… tired; as if the beam was trying to put him to sleep. Jorge was trying his best to not pass out as the beam seemed to be pulling him towards the ship. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, soon they felt like led and then they were shut. The need for sleep seemed to wash over his entire body; then there was a flash of white light.

SOME TIME LATER

Here is the situation Jorge seemed to be strapped to a table of some kind; and his vision was to foggy to see anything at the moment. He heard voices of some kind that seemed to be arguing with each other. The fog soon cleared from his eyes; and he saw who his captors were. They had yellowish-green skin, three tentacle like fingers on each hand, silver suits, and their heads were very large in proportion to their bodies. They were standing over him; staring at him with their pure black eyes. Then out of the corners of Jorge's vision; several dangerous looking instruments appeared like an octopus wrapping around him.

He watched as one of the sharper looking appendages slowly made its way towards him. Jorge saw that the appendage looked more like a needle. Were they going to inject him with something? He wasn't about to let an alien species try to inject him with an unknown element; so he struggled against his bonds. The large silver colored needle continued to make its way towards his stomach area as Jorge was pulling at the bonds. He was rewarded with a snapping sound as he freed his right arm just in time and grabbed the silver appendage. Jorge then shoved it back; throwing it off course. He freed his other arm and at this point the aliens looked shocked and terrified, they ran to the other side of the room and started to pick up these batons that lit up with electricity.

Once he freed his legs he jumped up off of the table; landing on his BARE feet. Jorge looked down at his and saw that the aliens had removed his armor. He was angry that they would touch his armor; to a Spartan, their armor was a temple; and these aliens had defiled it with their disgusting fingers.

Now that he was on his feet; he could see how tall the aliens were. They were shorter than he was of course, most living things were, but these aliens had to be at least a bit shorter than the average human. The three aliens approached him with their batons, they were arcing with electricity. The first one ran up to him and took a swing at him; Jorge dodged the swing and grabbed the aliens wrist. He squeezed and a satisfying crack with the screams of an alien in pain filled the room, he then swung his other fist into the aliens stomach; sending it flying into its friends and subsequently knocking them both down. He picked up the baton from the ground; and thankfully it didn't break when he tightened his grip. Before the two other aliens could get up; Jorge ran over to the one that was now on his knees and smacked it in the face with the electrical baton. Arcs of electricity ran up and down its body as it started to convulse.

When the second alien hit the floor; Jorge ran after the third alien. This one seemed to have the right idea and was running for the exit. Jorge wasn't going to let it warn its friends about him; so when Jorge was right behind it he grabbed the alien by the back of its neck. Jorge then wrapped one of his large hands around its throat. The alien started to wriggle in his grasp but Jorge soon applied a little pressure to its neck; and soon the wriggling stopped. He threw the alien back into the room then quietly made his way down the hallway.

He stopped at the door that led to another room full of aliens and looked down. he was still wearing his black under suit; but why did the aliens remove his boots? No matter. Jorge peaked around the corner and saw two of the aliens holding rifle like weapons. He assumed that the weapons were plasma based and could injure him severely if he gave them the chance.

He quickly formulated a plan and dashed through the door towards the aliens as fast as he could. One of the aliens saw him and fired off a blue plasma bolt towards him. It was SPARTAN time. He ducked under the bolt of bright blue plasma and delivered a strong uppercut to the aliens jaw. Surprisingly; the head flew off and green blood sprayed everywhere.

Jorge grabbed the rifle before it hit the ground and wrapped his finger around the trigger. He quickly spun around and fired it off, the second alien then crumpled to the ground in a heap of ashes. Both enemies dead in less than 40 milliseconds. He turned and saw a closed door that probably led to another room; he approached the door and it opened automatically. He stepped through and entered into what seemed to be a room containing holding cells. He passed by each of them and saw one woman mumbling to herself; saying.

"This can't be real… this isn't happening!"

Jorge pushed the akward button that led into her cell and walked in.

"No, no this isn't real it's a dream, it's a dream…"

Jorge had seen this before; she was in a very severe state of shock. There was no possible way of talking to her right now, so Jorge left the room and continued to explore the holding cells.

The rest of them were empty save for two. One of them had a dead man in it, and the other had two people talking to each other. One was male, the other was female. The female was almost bald and had very dirty looking clothes; the male wore boxers and a t-shirt. His hair was long and messy, and he was wearing some kind of TAC-PAD on his wrist.

"I say that we give them a little show. they want us for… something. Point is, If they think that one of us is gonna kill the other, then odds are that they'll step in to stop it." The female said.

"Okay then, go ahead and hit me." The male said to her.

"alright now, let's hold back. We wanna make it look real, but don't wanna do any serious damage."

Then they started to attack each other in the hopes of luring their captors to them. It's too bad that their captors are already dead. Jorge pushed the akward button to the pairs cell and the static barrier that once separated its residents from the outside disappeared.

"Alright lets wreck their shit kid!" the female yelled turning to Jorge.

"No no wait Somah! He's not an alien!" the male yelled at her.

"I can see that! I was just caught up in the moment." Somah said to him

"Hey buddy thanks for opening the cell, do you want some help getting out of here?" the male asked him.

"Maybe; do you know a way off?" Jorge asked him.

"Well… no, but it would be better to try to find a way off of this ship instead of just standing here." The man stated

" true. Can you try to contact the UNSC with that TAC-PAD of yours?" Jorge asked him.

"First off; UNSC? Second; this isn't a "TAC-PAD," it's a pip-boy." He said.

Jorge was at a loss for words; these people have never heard of the UNSC? Impossible. They had to be lying to him, then again they didn't have any reason to do so. That, or they were REALLY sheltered. Honestly, this guy couldn't have lived under a rock his entire life could he?

"Don't play dumb. Just tell me if you can get in contact with them." Jorge ordered him.

"Listen big guy, I have never heard of your UNSC, so no, I can't get in contact with them."

"Your being serious?" Jorge said.

"I haven't heard of the UNSC either big boy. What is that? a wasteland faction like the brotherhood of steel?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Wasteland? Brotherhood of steel?"

"Buddy, seriously come on. You know the capitol wasteland don't you?" He asked the Spartan.

Jorge shook his head in response.

"We'll talk about all this UNSC and wasteland crap later you two!" Somah yelled at them.

"Yeah, we can figure this all out later, and by the way, the names Ryan." The man said. "Nice to meet ya."

"Jorge." The Spartan replied. "Lets go this way."

Jorge then motioned for them to follow, and they nodded in response. They made their way down the hallway and soon they soon came across a locked door that had no visible way to open. Jorge noticed an open vent that probably led to the other side of the door, but sadly; it was too small for anyone but a child to fit through. Jorge highly doubted that there was a child on board of this ship…

"Hey! Over here!" said a very young voice.

Jorge, Somah, and Ryan then turned towards the direction of the voice. Jorge raised his hand; an indication for them to stay put. They nodded in agreement, and Jorge made his way through the door and into another hallway with more holding cells. There was some kind of machine in the back of the room; Jorge assumed that it was a power source of some kind.

"Hey! Over here!"The voice said.

Jorge looked to his right and saw a little girl in one of the holding cells. She had blonde hair (which was a mess) wore a skirt and jacket (which were also messy) and she had a very annoying voice.

"Oh please mister you have to get me out of here! There's a generator at the end of the hall, you push the button and it makes a sound like; Wummmphhh. Then you got to push down the coolant tanks to make it explode! That'll let me out of here!" She yelled at him.

Jorge nodded in response; then headed down the brightly lit corridor towards the generator. He looked at the akward button for a second before pushing it. Would the generator explode right after he dealt with the coolant tanks? Only one way to find out. Jorge pushed the button and a sliding sound accompanied by three smaller noises soon followed.

He saw the coolant tanks and the generator rise up from the floor. The coolant tanks seemed to be full of some kind of greenish liquid, and the generator itself was arcing with green electricity. Jorge pushed all three of them back into their places, and as soon as he was done; he barreled back down the hallway yelling.

"Get to cover, Now!"

"Yeah!" they both yelled in agreement.

Jorge slid behind a table of some kind; and flipped it to face the explosion. Ryan sat behind one of the alien consoles, and Somah went back inside one of the holding cells. After 10 seconds of waiting; BOOM. After the explosion several blue lights started going off; some kind of alarm had just been triggered.

"Yeah! You did it mister giant! By the way my names Sally." She stated.

Jorge got on one knee and looked the little girl in the eye.

"My name is Jorge, it's nice to meet you Sally. Say, do you think you can fit through that ventilation shaft over there? Please?" Jorge asked trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"You bet I can mister!" She replied happily.

"Good. I need you to see if you can open the door from the other side." Jorge told her.

"I can do that!" she yelled enthusiastically.

Sally ran over to the vent and ducked inside. Jorge Somah, and Ryan both stood in front of the door; patiently waiting for it to open. Suddenly, he felt something nudging his back. Jorge quickly turned around to see that it was Somah nudging him with her elbow.

"She tricked you good you know that? I can't believe that you actually thought she would help us. Just goes to show…"

Jorge then turned his head toward the door as he heard it opened up; revealing sally standing there with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Ta da!" She yelled.

Jorge then put a grin on his face and turned his head back to Somah.

"as you were saying?" Jorge said.

She mumbled something in response, probably an attempt to reclaim any lost pride that she lost for being wrong. Ryan also grinned at her; prompting her to berate him.

"Whatever, I just—"Ryan stopped mid sentence when he saw an alien messing with some kind of suit of armor. It was colored as if for winter combat, there was a large valve on the back, the helmet looked kind of like an ODST mask; but it resembled more of a gas mask than that. The visor was a thin black slit that would be very difficult to look through. The torso armor kind of looked like a prototype version of MJOLNIR armor, an early prototype.

"(gasp) you get your grubby fingers off of my armor you little shit!" Ryan shouted at it through the window.

Ryan ran through the door and tackled the alien to the ground; causing its shock baton to clatter to the ground. Ryan wrapped his hands around the aliens neck and started to choke it.

"This is what you get you little douchnozzle!" Ryan said to the alien that was struggling under him.

After 30 seconds the alien had stopped moving. Ryan then stood up and proceeded to slide pieces of his armor on one at a time. When he was done, he was wearing a full suit of bulletproof armor. Ryan then opened one of the alien containers and held up his pip-boy. Suddenly a green light flashed; and Ryan's arm seemed to weaken; as it seemed to drop under more weight. But nothing could have caused that increase in weight. Maybe his arm was injured? Jorge looked at Ryan's forearm but saw no wounds whatsoever.

Then suddenly, a shotgun appeared out of his pip-boy. It was an older model, it had a rounded barrel and had a very ancient look to it. How the hell did that work? Some kind of digital storage? If so, then Ryan really wasn't kidding when he said he didn't know what the UNSC was. They didn't even have anything close to that in ONI.

Ryan was breathing heavily; probably in anger that the aliens messed with his armor. Jorge felt the same way; he didn't want their disgusting tentacle fingers anywhere near his MJOLNIR. But sadly they already removed his armor and put it somewhere, and he was going to find it.

"Jeez kid, you think that was just a little overkill? I mean, what is a "Douchnozzle" anyway? " Somah told him

"Oh please if anything that's under kill." Ryan replied. "And a Douchnozzle is exactly what it sounds like."

"Jesus kid!" Somah yelled at him.

"Alright all right, lets just move you guys." Ryan stated.

"Ill stay here until you clear out whatever's ahead; then ill follow." Somah said

"Whatever happened to working as a team?" Ryan asked her.

"Do you seem to notice the giant guy standing next to you that has muscles on his muscles? You'll be just fine without me." Somah stated.

"Fine, whatever. Wanna come along Jorge?" Ryan asked him.

"of course, Ill take point." Jorge said.

"Take point?" Ryan asked him.

"I will be in the front while you will be in the back." Jorge replied

"whoa whoa, don't I have to, like, buy you dinner first?" Ryan asked Jorge sarcastically

Jorge turned to him and put a serious face on.

"ok ok sorry. It was just a little joke." Ryan said raising his hands in defense

"This is not the time or place for "jokes," now let's go." Jorge said turning around.


End file.
